bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Kanonji
}} , real name , is a popular spirit medium who hosts a television show called , often referred to simply as .Bleach manga; Volume 5, Kanonji's character profile''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 27, page 5 Appearance Tall and thin, Kanonji has deep-set eyes and a mustache, but is not handsome at all. He wears glasses and a variety of flashy outfits and hats. He sometimes wears a cape as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 14 Personality Kanonji is well meaning and genuinely tries to be the hero. He refuses to run away because, as he explains to Ichigo, 1 in every 4 people watch his show, and little children learn lessons of courage.Bleach anime; Episode 10 He is deeply mortified when he learns that the method he used to get rid of ghosts, thinking he was sending spirits to heaven, actually caused those spirits to become Hollows. His trademark pose is to cross both arms over his chest and laugh "BOHAHAHAHA!!" boisterously and deeply, as do his fans. His catch phrase is "Smells like bad spirits!" He also uses other phrases, "Spirits are always with you!!" and the like. He introduces himself as "The New Century's Premier Spiritualist". He also tends to think out loud, oftentimes unintentionally letting out his plans and ambitions. His knowledge of Hollow and Shinigami has been steadily increasing following his encounter with Ichigo. Kanonji likes to watch Kabuki plays, and designs his own clothes. He likes gorgonzola gnocchi, and has a knack for quickly separating the top and bottom halves of Apollo chocolates while eating them. History Born Kanonji Misao, he took the stage name Misaomaru. He attended graduate school in Japan and went overseas, where he was a show model. He later returned to Japan, and took on his current persona as a spirit medium on his own television show, which was watched by 25% of Japan's population at its peak. Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc As part of a live filming of his episode, Don Kanonji comes to a burnt-out hospital in Karakura Town for a special exorcism. The hospital contains a Demi-Hollow, which Don Kanonji attempts to exorcise by plunging his "Super Spirit Stick" into the Demi-Hollow's chest hole, causing it severe pain and widening the hollow-hole on its chest. This accelerates its transformation into a Hollow, which otherwise would not have happened, according to Rukia, for another four months. Ichigo, who was accompanying his family to the filming, attempts to stop him, but Kanonji's security intervenes. Urahara assists Ichigo by ejecting his Shinigami form from his Human body. However, Ichigo is too late to stop Kanonji, and the Demi-Hollow disappears.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 1-19 Neither the crowd nor Kanonji realizes what has actually happened, and the former cheers a successful exorcism. However, the Demi-Hollow reappears on the roof of the hospital as a full-fledged Hollow. Realizing that the fight is not yet finished, Kanonji attempts to continue the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 1-11 Kanonji pushes Ichigo out of the way, proclaiming that he will fend off the dangerous spirit, whom he thinks is the "boss" of the spirit he defeated and has come to seek revenge. Ichigo interferes, and they both insist that the other run away.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 12-19 As Ichigo does the bulk of the fighting, Kanonji explains that he cannot run away because little children learn lessons of courage from him, and he cannot let them down. Ichigo accepts Kanonji's reasoning, and they both continue to fight the Hollow together. Eventually, the fight moves to the roof. During the rooftop battle, Ichigo finds himself incapacitated by the hospital's low ceiling, which he accidentally embeds his sword in while attacking the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 7-19 Kanonji reveals that he is not without powers of his own and, after momentarily distracting the Hollow by prying its jaws open with his spirit stick, summons his "Kanonji-ryuu Final Super Attack: Kanon ball!!!". After a somewhat impressive show of light, a tiny ball of energy slowly approaches the dubious Ichigo, which then lands on the ceiling and explodes, freeing Ichigo. However, the Hollow has recovered and turns on Kanonji, batting him aside. The recovered Ichigo makes short work of the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 7-15 Kanonji is largely unscathed, and quickly recovers following the Hollow's defeat. At first, Kanonji dances in joy, but he notices the Hollow exterior crumbling away, revealing the earth-bound ghost which Kanonji thought he expelled from earlier. Ichigo explains what actually happened, and how Kanonji was responsible for accelerating the Demi-Hollow's transformation into a Hollow. Don Kanonji is grieved by a lifetime of failures, because he had not understood what he had been doing. Ichigo tells him to go back to his earnest crowd and continue being the hero that he prided himself on being. Don Kanonji thanks him for everything, for inspiring him with his strength, wit, and bravery. The two shake hands, and Kanonji promises to make Ichigo his number one pupil, an offer which Ichigo notes is a demotion, as earlier Kanonji had regarded him as his partner.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 16-22 Before departing, Ichigo is forced to take a Don Kanonji fan club card, signed “to my #1 pupil”.Bleach manga; Volume 4, Chapter 33, end of chapter sketch Following the filming, Kanonji tracks Ichigo down by bribing Rukia. However, Ichigo evades him, and uses the appearance of a Hollow to quickly escape. Kanonji then meets Yuzu and Isshin, both of whom are fans of his. Isshin gets along especially well with Kanonji, due to both of them having a taste for flashy clothes.Bleach manga; Chapter 33, pages 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Volume 4, the sketch between Chapters 33 & 34 Soul Society arc Kanonji comes to Karakura Town and, sensing that Ichigo isn't around, decides to defend it from Hollows while Ichigo is away,Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 85 & 86 and quickly recruits Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya to form the Karakura Superheroes.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 87 & 88 He destroys a flying Hollow,Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 83 & 84 which was following Karin Kurosaki,Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 82 & 83 and introduces himself to her.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 84 & 85 He explains to her what the flying creature was, and has her join the superhero team and take the role of Karakura Red.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 86 & 87 On the other hand, he takes the role of Karakura Golden.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 88 & 89 Using the children's powers, he is able to defeat a number of Hollows, and is efficient enough to get to the Hollows before Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami who replaced Rukia as the resident protector Shinigami of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 88.5 Hueco Mundo Arc .]] Kanonji is recruited by Urahara Kisuke to protect Karakura Town while Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo as Karakura-Raizer Spirit. Kanonji arrives in the nick of time to rescue Kon, aka Karakura-Raizer, as the latter was being tormented by a flock of flying Hollows.Bleach anime; Episode 213 He then assists Kon in assaulting the Giant Hollow Fortress, staying behind with Ururu to take on the numerous Hollows outside the fortress as the others assaulted the interior. Following their victory, Urahara puts Kanonji to sleep along with the other Humans of Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episode 214 Fake Karakura Town Arc As Tatsuki is being threatened by Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, Don Kanonji blasts Aizen with one of his Kan'onballs and reveals himself with one of his catchphrases, "Spirits are always with you!!", much to the surprise of Ichimaru and Tatsuki. The blast, however, has little effect on Aizen, who questions his identity. Kanonji is about to explain who he is when he is interrupted by Tatsuki, who asks him why he is here. As the two argue, Kanonji is hit by the overwhelming Reiatsu of Aizen. Kanonji tells Tatsuki to run, while she tells him that there is nothing he can do against Aizen. Kanonji refuses to run away, as he says that heroes who run away from battle would not be called heroes by children. With his Super Spirit Stick in hand, he charges Aizen. Aizen casually tells him that if he were to touch him, he would cease to exist. Before Kanonji's attack reaches Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 12-19 's arrival.]] Kanonji asks her what a girl is doing there, saying that danger is not a place for a girly girl to be around. Rangiku tells him to leave, but when he attempts to protest, she becomes angry and orders him to take Tatsuki and Michiru Ogawa away, criticizing his appearance in the process. Kanonji agrees to leave, but tells her to call for him if things become dangerous, prompting Rangiku to throw a drinks can at him. He leaves, claiming that it did not hurt.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 3-5 After escaping, Tatsuki tells him to put her down, as she can now walk. He tells her not to overdo it, but she headbutts him when he continues to carry her, complaining that he never hears things the first time. Keigo Asano arrives carrying the Zanpakutō of Zennosuke Kurumadani. At Keigo's behest, they run from the approaching Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 15-17 They meet up with Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. When Mizuiro reveals that he has stun guns, Tatsuki tells him that they would be useless against Aizen, saying that Kanonji's staff was partly destroyed just from being near it. Kanonji corrects her, saying that it is a stick, not a staff. When Aizen appears before them, Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, and Kanonji carries Michiru away. The group runs away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 413, pages 3-18 When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. He notices the members of the group, including Kanonji, and tells them to remain where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-7 Ichigo forces Aizen to move to another location.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-19 The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Following Aizen's defeat, Don Kanonji's life returns to normal, and he continues to host his TV show.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, page 1 Equipment : Don Kanonji's special melee attack. He shocks the enemy with a golden stick infused with spiritual energy. He can completely destroy a lesser Hollow with this technique. The Super Spirit Stick was reduced to ash when Kanonji attempted to attack Aizen with it in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 18-20 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: Kanonji has a high enough level of spiritual power to make him a target for Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 12-13 Kanonji's spiritual power was high enough to allow him to move while under the influence of a transformed Sōsuke Aizen's spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 18 Spiritual Awareness: Despite his apparent incompetency, Kanonji's perception of spiritual power is surprisingly sensitive as he was able to vaguely sense the presence of a Menos entering Karakura Town while filming in Yokohama, almost thirty kilometers away.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, volume sketch : Don Kanonji's special attack. It consists of a tiny ball of sky-blue light which moves slowly before exploding with a surprising amount of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 2-4 While assuming the Karakura-Raizer Spirit alias, he calls the technique . : Called the "Fatal Attack of Justice", Don Kanonji fires different types of Kan'onballs that are a bit larger and faster than the original. He can generate one large, slow Kan'onball or cause it to split into two and fire them simultaneously.Bleach anime; Episode 33 Appearance in Other Media *In the video game Dark Souls, Don Kanonji is an unlockable character. His speed and attacks make him one of the stronger characters. He has a ratings gauge that affects his special attacks and damage, as well as taunts that can raise ratings. His Karakura Super Attack is the strongest in the game, being able to defeat weaker characters like Ririn in a single blow.Bleach video game; Bleach: Dark Souls *In The 3rd Phantom, he has a technique type and, unlike in Dark Souls, is considerably weak. His Sp. Attack consist of attacks from the Karakura Superheroes. He makes Fujimaru or Matsuri his Number Two pupil, similar to Ichigo. He assists in the twins' Bankai training. In one of the sessions, Fujimaru/Matsuri is drastically weakened, making Don Kanonji and Kon seemingly more powerful. Urahara asks him/her to defeat them in that state, and also (indirectly) to figure out how his medicine worked so it became possible to defeat them.Bleach video game; Bleach:The 3rd Phantom Trivia *In the manga Kanonji protects Ichigo from the Demi-Hollow and frees the Shinigami's Zanpakutō while inside the abandoned hospital.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 32, pages 2-5 In the anime however, this all takes place on the roof of the hospital, and Kanonji frees Ichigo from being bonded to the railings instead.Bleach anime; Episode 10 *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is George Bizet's "Farandole" from his second L'Arlesienne Suite Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Every week, when it is time, they stick to the TV. They watch my actions in the comfort of their families after dinner. Children watch my actions and their hearts leap. They see me stand up to evil spirits and... they know what courage is...! Do you understand, boy? With them watching, I can't run away from the enemy...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 31, page 12 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I have abilities... I can understand the difference between myself and the enemy. However, boy... your ideas made an impression on me! The way of fighting where one thinks people's safety first indiscriminately... your way of fighting is befitting of a hero! Allow me to call you battle buddy."Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 18-19 * "So sorry to keep you waiting, faithful viewers. Your Don Kanonji... My Don Kanonji... Everyone's Don Kanonji has returned!! I!! HAVE!! RETURNED!!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 13 *(To Tatsuki Arisawa) "...Run? Is that how you speak to a hero? How little you understand. Allow me to educate you. If a hero were to run from battle... the children could no longer call him a hero."Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 17-18 References Navigation de:Don Kanonji es:Don Kanonji fr:Don Kanonji Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male